Shirley's Lovely Little Gift
by Nayunari 'Ayu' Tsuki
Summary: Shirley confesses her love for Lelouch, and to her, it seems that he doesn't care. To top it all off, he doesn't talk to her for a week. What will he say if he just suddenly chooses to talk to her after that week is over? LuluXShirley.


**Hey! HarukaSakuke here! This is my first Code Geass fic. I know I already have 4 fanfics in three different categories, but I do that :D So I hope you like! It is a oneshot, and it's a bit longer than I intended, but that should be good news.**

* * *

Shirley walked to the stage slowly, on account she was nervous. She was going to make her confession in front of the entire student body. 'Lulu, please be listening…'

When she got to the stage, she spoke softly at first. "Um, can I have your attention for a second please?"

Everyone looked to her. She wanted to pass out. "Um, Lulu?" Lelouch looked up to her. Shirley blushed deeply. "I really, really like you!"

Lelouch nodded and went back to reading. Shirley drooped her head and walked off the stage.

'He…he doesn't like me…' Shirley thought.

The next day…

"Come on, Lelouch, it wasn't that bad. I'd find it pretty cool if a girl had the nerve to do that."

Lelouch glared. "I'm not you, Suzaku."

Suzaku laughed. "Yeah, I know. But, my chess-playing friend, that is where I'm good at helping." Lelouch stared at him. "You've never had a girl kiss you."

Suzaku waved his finger. "That's something you don't know. Now, I have a plan."

Lelouch shook his head. "I don't think you're one for plan-making."

Suzaku groaned. "Be quiet and let me tell you!" Suzaku went over to him and whispered something.

Lelouch blinked. "Is that going to work?" Suzaku opened the door. "You'll just have to try it and find out."

Lelouch smirked. "You are some piece of work. This plan better be worth it."

Suzaku smiled. "You've got little to lose and a lot to gain." He went out the door as Shirley walked in.

"Lulu! How are you today?" Lelouch just nodded. Shirley felt a twinge of worry. "Um, Lulu, about yesterday…I'm sorry about doing what I did. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Lelouch didn't move. Shirley sat beside him and shook his shoulder. "Lulu, you okay? Did you lose your voice?" He shrugged. "Are you ignoring me?" Lelouch shrugged again. "Do you have a reason for doing this?" He shrugged a third time. "Does Suzaku have something to do with this?" He shrugged for the last time.

Shirley looked sad and stood up. "Okay. I'm still sorry." Lelouch nodded.

Shirley sighed. "I am going now. See you, Lulu." Lelouch waved.

When Shirley shut the door, she clutched her chest, right over her heart. "I didn't mean for this to turn up…"

7 days later…

It's been a week and Shirley was worried out of her mind. Lelouch _still_ hasn't attempted to talk to her. The closest he got to speaking was a sigh. He just shrugged, shook his head, nodded, and had the occasional smirk.

Speaking of which, Lelouch was headed her way. She panicked. 'Oh my goodness! How do I--'

Lelouch put his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly. Shirley blushed then swatted his hand away. "Stop it, Lulu."

Lelouch blinked. Shirley growled. "Don't give me that 'deer in the headlights' look. Tell me why you won't talk!"

Lelouch chuckled. Shirley growled again. "I said stop it!"

Lelouch leaned in and kissed her. Shirley's eyes widened. 'Did this have something to do with it?'

Lelouch backed away and chuckled again. "Stop what, Shirley?"

Shirley jumped. "What the…you talked! What in the--?" Lelouch shrugged. "Well, I told you there was nothing wrong."

Shirley blinked. "Then what was that for?" Lelouch chuckled evilly and turned around. "That, my little Shirley, is what you call payback."

Shirley pouted, blushed, and stomped her feet. "Why you--! You dirty, little sneak! I'll so get you back for this!"

Lelouch smiled and waved back to her as he walked away. "You do that, Shirley." Shirley growled. "Hey, get back here!"

In the student council room….

Suzaku grinned as he saw Lelouch walk in. "So, did it work, Lulu?"

Lelouch ruffled his hair. "Don't call me that." Suzaku pouted. "Did it work or not?"

Lelouch sat down Indian-style. "Yes, it did, Suzu." Suzaku elbowed him in the head. "Don't call me that unless I can call you Lulu."

Lelouch sighed. "Be glad your hare-brained scheme worked." Suzaku chuckled. "I told you I could make up an evil plan."

Lelouch chuckled. "Suzaku Kururugi, you really are more trouble than you're worth…"

**So how you like? I hope you did! It's my first try on this anime and my second oneshot, so if I get good reviews, I'll be overjoyed. Anyway, see ya, and hope I update soon XD**


End file.
